1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for handover and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for handover based on a dynamic beamforming scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobility of vehicles causes frequent changes in network topology, which leads to frequent interruption of communication paths, resulting in a low-performance network.